Tranches de Vinsmoke
by Zexyheart
Summary: Recueil d'écrits sur les Vinsmoke. Parfois réécriture ou univers alternatif, l'histoire des Vinsmoke ne pourra être que plus agréable ou détestable


Disclamer : Tout est à Eiichiro Oda sauf un petit élément piqué à J.K Rowling.

Hey ! Cela fait des années que je ne suis pas venue sur One Piece mais avec l'arc des Vinsmoke…comment dire que la vie de Sanji m'a vite faite revenir au galop. Du coup je reviens avec un petit recueil sur la famille Vinsmoke. Je devais attaquer avec un autre petit OS mais finalement c'est ce gros-ci qui inaugure notamment à cause de mon cerveau et de l'auteur anglaise précédemment nommée. Alors ce n'est pas réellement un crossover, j'ai juste fait le lien entre les deux univers parce que…parce que voilà ! Et je vous arrête ce n'est pas Harry Potter mais les Animaux Fantastiques que j'ai utilisé. J'ai vu le film il y a environ deux semaines et il me mange depuis les trois neurones qui forment ma citrouille. A tel point que j'ai mis 3 heures pour écrire ça alors que d'habitude je suis bien plus lente !

Pour la Volonté d'All Blue, je suis vraiment désolée de l'avoir totalement laissée de côté. J'ignore si elle aura une fin et je souhaite réécrire presque intégralement la chose. Reste à voir comment me débrouiller…

L'illustration m'appartient. Vous pouvez la retrouver sur mon deviantart (le pseudo est le même).

Merci à mon cher frérot pour la correction ! Tu es un amour (parce que bonjour les fautes...xD).

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

/0\0/0\

OS 1 : La force des sentiments.

Toute sa vie, Sanji n'avait connu que coups et violence. Pour la simple raison qu'il n'était pas comme le reste de la fratrie. Il était faible selon eux, un humain ordinaire. Alors pour le rappeler à l'ordre, raviver son infériorité ou simplement l'humilier, ses frères n'hésitaient pas à user de leurs poings. Il avait fini par baisser les bras et ne plus essayer de leur ressembler. Refouler sa force et les pouvoirs qu'il aurait pu avoir, voilà son choix. Et il ne regretta pas.

A ses huit ans, enfermé dans le noir avec cet horrible masque sur la tête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on tentait encore de faire de lui quelqu'un de fort alors qu'il avait abandonné. Lui aussi aurait aimé savoir d'où venait cet aspect ordinaire qui l'exemptait d'être un surhomme. De plus il avait peur, replié sur lui dans cette cellule froide. Cette chose tombant sur son visage angélique tentait de lui arracher le peu de lumière que la noirceur des murs n'avait pas aspiré depuis le haut du grand escalier. Il n'avait plus de larmes, il avait bien trop pleuré. Alors il se réfugiait là où il pouvait comme dans les souvenirs heureux partagés avec sa mère. Elle au moins le comprenait et se fichait qu'il soit faible. Au contraire, une étincelle d'espoir semblait briller dans ses yeux quand il venait en simple humain devant elle ou quand ses serviteurs lui rapportaient que Sanji avait encore et toujours failli selon les bons vouloirs de Judge.

-Pourquoi ne me tue-t-il pas ? Cela serait tellement plus simple, murmura le blond.

 _-Car cela irait en ta faveur, espèce d'imbécile. Il veut que tu craques !_

La petite voix dans la tête de Sanji lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne serait jamais rien aux yeux de son Père. Et ses frères qui venaient toujours le lui rappeler en le frappant. Que Sanji avait envie de les détruire quand ils faisaient cela. Mais il finissait toujours par s'évanouir ou manquer de force. Pourtant au fond de lui grondait quelque chose qui réclamait vengeance. Mais lorsque Reiju arrivait pour le soigner, toute colère partait et cette sensation de rage s'éteignait.

Puis elle l'aida à s'enfuir. Ce fut de la reconnaissance et un profond amour pour sa sœur qui enflamma le cœur de Sanji l'espace d'un instant. Mais il revint vite à la réalité en se rappelant qu'elle était comme les trois autres. Cependant, cet acte de délivrance préserva une étincelle dans la poitrine de Sanji qui l'aida à rester fort et à réprimer cette sensation qui revint lorsque Judge le congédia de sa famille, coupant ainsi tout leur lien de parenté à l'exception de celui du sang contre lequel l'adulte ne pouvait rien. Et tout se brisa quand l'aînée lui ordonna de partir sans se retourner. Il voulait qu'elle vienne mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était ce que leur père voulait. Pour un « raté » tel que le numéro 3 il laissait faire mais pour sa première réussite il détruirait le monde.

Au loin Sanji vit le bateau que sa sœur lui avait indiquait pour s'enfuir mais il était si loin. Pour la première fois, l'enfant se sentit pris entre toutes les émotions possibles : la joie de partir, la tristesse d'avoir abandonné sa sœur, la haine de son enfermement, la colère des propos de son père, la rancœur pour tout ce qu'il avait subi, la peur de tout ce qui se passait autour, et enfin l'impuissance et la crainte d'échouer à atteindre sa nouvelle vie. Toute ce tumulte explosa en lui et se fut le noir complet. Quand il se réveilla, il était entouré par des matelots qui le regardaient inquiets.

-Euh ça va, bonhomme ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

-Où… suis-je ?

-Sur le Hobbit. Un navire restaurant. Tu nous as fait peur en tombant comme ça sur le pont ! Tu étais à bord des vaisseaux Germa et tu es tombé ?

-Germa…GERMA ?! S'exclama Sanji en se redressant brusquement. Ils sont ici ?!

-Non, le rassura un homme habillé en cuisinier. Ils ont continué leur route sans nous calculer. Cela fait un bon moment maintenant qu'ils sont partis.

-Tant mieux…Oui je viens de leurs vaisseaux mais je ne veux pas y retourner. J'y…j'y étais captif, mentit partiellement Sanji vu qu'il avait tout de même été séquestré. De retrouver enfin la liberté…s'il vous plait ne les appelez pas. Je veux tout oublier.

-Très bien.

-Vous, dit Sanji en regardant le cuisinier, vous êtes cuisinier pas vrai ?

-C'est exact, répondit l'homme en souriant.

-J'adore cuisiner ! Je veux travailler avec vous !

Et Sanji devint apprenti cuisinier à bord du Hobbit où il apprit les bases de sa passion. Sa colère commença à se brider mais ce n'est qu'avec Zeff que toute sa rancœur fut oubliée pour la transformer en motivation à parvenir à son rêve. Il était en paix avec lui-même et cette sensation ne revint pas. Elle avait sans doute été refoulée au plus profond de lui.

Mais quand cet homme, qui avait réussi à entièrement le changer, était entre les mains de ce père qui ne l'avait jamais aimé et qui le faisait chanter avec, Sanji sentit soudainement toute sa colère remonter comme la lave dans un volcan en éruption. Ses frères le narguaient quand ils passaient à ses côtés et son père menaçait de faire tuer Zeff pour toute rébellion. Le monde de Sanji se brisait autour de lui. Il voulait protéger son père adoptif et pourtant il rêvait de briser Judge à l'instant même.

Pris soudainement d'une étrange secousse émanant de son être, le cuisinier s'en alla en courant. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis des années. Son enfance sauvée, son équipage lui avait tout fait oublier. Les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues avaient ébranlé ses sentiments sans jamais pour autant déclencher un torrent de haine comme le chef du Germa avait le secret. A présent il avait la nausée, peu habitué. Son corps trembla mais il ne se stoppa pas. Il courut jusqu'à la tour la plus éloignée et quand il y arriva tout explosa. Reiju fut la première sur les lieux et elle ne trouva que des ruines de la tour au centre desquelles elle trouva le briquet de son frère mais aucune trace de ce dernier. Rapidement elle mit l'objet doré dans sa poche avant que des soldats n'arrivèrent. Elle resta un instant, surprise.

Quand elle regagna sa chambre, elle y trouva son jeune frère, accoudé au balcon.

-Sanji ? L'interpella-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la tour ?

-Rien, pourquoi ? Sans doute nos crétins de frères qui s'y sont entraînés.

-J'ai trouvé ton briquet dans les décombres. Je sais que tu y étais.

Sanji maugréa dans sa barbe alors que sa sœur vint près de lui pour allumer la cigarette qu'il avait au bord des lèvres.

-Tout sera bientôt fini, dit-elle en posant le briquet sur le balcon.

Elle partit, laissant son frère à ses réflexions lorsque la porte se rouvrit, plus brusquement cette fois-ci. Ichiji entra, suivit par Niji et Yonji.

-Okay, petit con, jura Niji, maintenant tu vas nous dire comment t'as fait péter cette tour.

-Hmpf, calme toi, gronda Ichiji. Ne sois pas si brusque envers lui. Notre cher frère a l'air d'enfin se réveiller. Ne gâche pas ça en l'énervant. Rappelez-vous ce que Père nous dit : si Sanji libère ses pouvoirs, il faut les tester et les préserver.

Sanji se mit sur la défensive en sentant ce que ses frères préparaient.

-Je n'ai pas détruit la tour et je n'ai aucun pouvoir !

-Prends-nous pour des idiots, trancha le vert. On t'a vu foncer vers la tour ! Quand on a voulu t'y rejoindre on l'a vue exploser.

-Les murs se sont craquelés puis ils ont explosé, précisa Ichiji, et de plus tu as creusé un sillon sur le sol, une sorte de petit chemin qui menait vers ici.

-Pour la énième fois je n'ai rien fait ! Je pensais que c'était vous.

-On ne détruirait pas la tour qui a abrité Mère, cracha Niji. Toi en revanche tu n'as aucun respect pour notre famille ! Cela vient obligatoirement de toi.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. L'endroit où a vécu leur mère jusqu'à ses derniers jours avait été détruit par quelque chose qui s'en prenait au royaume.

-Et comme par hasard c'est quand tu es là que les choses arrivent, c'est donc toi, termina le numéro 2.

-Mère…Mère…

Bloqué sur cette révélation, Sanji sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Il tremblait de tout son corps sans savoir quoi faire pour se calmer. Son cœur tambourinait tellement fort que les pulsations résonnaient dans sa tête. Ses frères le regardèrent froidement sauf Ichiji, satisfait de voir l'effet produit. Il savait que Sanji avait été le favori de leur Mère et que cet endroit était le seul où il se sentait bien sur tout le royaume.

-Vas-y, petit frère, sourit le rouge, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard. Viens voir grand-frère. Frappe de toutes tes forces et montre-nous le pouvoir que Père aurait aimé que tu aies…Fais exploser toute ton Obscurité.

-Ichiji, tenta Yonji, est-ce que, à tout hasard, Père t'aurait laissé lire ses registres ?

-En effet…mes frères vous avez devant vous l'une des forces les plus destructrices au monde.

-LUI ?! S'exclama Niji.

-Oui, Lui. Mais voyez-vous…il y a eu une faille dans les plans de Père et au lieu de naitre avec cette force comme acquise en lui, notre innocent de frère est né avec toute cette bonté en lui. Il était donc inutile me diriez-vous. Sauf qu'en le traitant comme nous l'avons fait…nous avons réussi à faire naître cette Obscurité en lui autrement. Il devait la maîtriser comme n'importe lequel parmi nous manie son élément, avec aisance. Alors qu'à présent il lui faut ressentir de la haine. Alors mon cher Sanji on te la donne cette haine ! On tuera tout ton équipage, on tuera Zeff, on sera à nouveau cette famille que tu appréciais tant !

-LA FERME TU ME DEGOUTES ! Hurla Sanji qui envoya voler le mobilier sans le toucher. Après tout ce que j'ai subi…tu as le culot de me dire que tout était planifié depuis le début ?! Et tu mets tout mon entourage en danger ?! Si je suis aussi fort que tu le prétends, je vais te détruire ! TOUS !

-Cela serait trop beau, sourit le rouge. Malheureusement tu es incapable de te contrôler sans entrainement et puis…tu ne voudrais pas mourir, pas vrai ?

-Comment ça ?

-Hé bien…selon les registres de Père, les autres cobayes qui ont servi pour avoir le même pouvoir n'ont jamais dépassé l'âge de dix ans. Toute cette Obscurité les a tués. Mais toi…en refoulant depuis le début ce pouvoir et en le canalisant avec la vie que tu as eue…tu as dépassé la vingtaine et tu es toujours debout. Ta force doit être extraordinaire…

Sanji, le corps toujours tremblant recula. Il se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise comme s'il était dans une cage pour une raison bien plus sordide qu'un mariage arrangé avec la famille de Big Mom. Ichiji lut sa crainte dans son regard.

-Tu as compris on dirait…Ce mariage n'est que le début. Nous aurons davantage de force, le monde nous craindra et toi…tu détruiras pour nous des territoires entiers. Même les plus hautes forces du gouvernement ne pourront rien ! Ne fais pas l'idiot en tentant de jouer au héros. Ne gâche pas ton infime chance de retourner avec tes pirates.

Sanji fonça vers lui. En voyant les yeux du cuistot virer intégralement au blanc, Ichiji fit signe à ses frères. Yonji sauta sur lui et bloqua ses bras pour le retenir tandis qu'un poing électrique venant de Niji s'abattit sur Sanji qui tomba, assommé et paralysé par le coup.

-Alors ? Demanda celui aux cheveux verts. Il répond aux attentes de Père ?

-Parfaitement… Il ne reste plus qu'à conclure ce mariage et si cela tourne mal…hé bien le monde devra se passer de cette impératrice bargeot. On nommera Père à la place.

Et comme si Ichiji pouvait prédire l'avenir, le mariage se passa en effet très mal. Un traquenard géant les attendait et Sanji se retrouva pris entre plusieurs étaux qui pesèrent lourd sur son moral. Il pensait s'être calmé grâce aux paroles de Pudding mais finalement il n'avait pas tenu. Décidément il ne pouvait croire personne au sein de tout ce beau monde. Seule Pudding avait justement réussi à atteindre ses sentiments. Elle aussi savait ce que c'était que d'être moquée. Elle son troisième œil et lui…finalement ce n'était que pour besoin de la famille, pas vrai ? Au final il n'avait jamais réellement quitté les Vinsmoke, ils l'avaient toujours eu dans le creux de la main. Ils l'avaient fait évoluer jusqu'au moment propice.

Juste après le coup de feu devant le tuer. Il y eut un silence. Pudding regarda effarée l'homme face à elle qui venait d'esquiver la balle qui frappa le prêtre de plein fouet. De son côté Sanji eut le regard vide pendant un instant, puis il se mit à rire. Big Mom, les Vinsmoke, et le reste de l'assemblée le regardèrent sans comprendre. Le blond arbora un très mauvais sourire.

-J'en ai assez… Cette famille, ce mariage, cette histoire qui n'en finit pas…tout ce que je voulais c'était de continuer à voguer sur les océans avec mon équipage et trouver All Blue…

Il se mit à trembler. Il enserra ses épaules comme pour tenter d'empêcher son corps d'exploser. Il cessa de rire et son regard se voila. Pudding ne vit plus que le blanc de son œil gagner l'intégralité de la surface. Il lui sembla même remarquer un mouvement sous la peau de Sanji, au niveau de sa joue. Ce dernier tourna lentement la tête vers l'assemblée en bas. Et dans une voix mêlant la sienne ainsi qu'un grondement inhumain à glacer le sang il hurla.

-JE VEUX REVENIR SUR LE SUNNY !

Et sans que personne n'eut le temps de réagir, le corps de Sanji explosa en une masse noire semblable à de la fumée ou de la poussière au cœur de laquelle brûlaient des flammes rougeâtres. La chose fonça sur la foule, fracassant tables, murs, détruisant tout sur son passage. Avec une rapidité sans précédent, elle brisa un mur entier et s'en alla détruire une part de la ville en contrebas avant de revenir dans la salle de mariage en hurlant. Le visage complètement déformé par la haine et l'apparence qu'il avait prise apparut brièvement dans ce torrent d'émotions incontrôlées. Prenant l'aspect de grandes vagues destructrices il balaya et broya les tables qui entouraient celles de sa famille.

Big Mom, très en colère de voir son royaume et le mariage anéanti se sentit perdre progressivement la tête comme elle savait faire. Zeus et Prométheus apparurent. Le soleil frappa la masse noire tandis que le nuage devint noir d'orages qui explosèrent sans rien faire à Sanji qui s'en prit alors à Linlin. Mais ses enfants qui reprenaient progressivement conscience de cette réalité, utilisèrent leurs armes et fruits pour faire reculer cette chose.

-SANJI ! Hurla Luffy en arrivant comme il l'était prévu dans le plan.

Soudainement, la masse noire cessa de bouger, tournant très lentement sur elle-même en direction de la voix. Le jeune pirate se tenait là, entouré de tous ses complices. Il regarda vers cet être, étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Mais c'est un…,l'interrompit Linlin, ce qui fit tourner Sanji sur lui-même plus vite en gémissant. Judge avait un Obscurus parmi ses enfants depuis le début ?!

-Un quoi ? S'exclamèrent certains de ses enfants.

-C'est exact, coupa Judge. Sanji est un Obscurial depuis sa naissance. Il a donc un Obscurus en lui.

-C'est impossible ! Tonna l'Empereur. Personne n'a jamais réussi à en créer un ! Et puis ton fils a vingt-et-un ans ! Personne ne dépasse dix ans avec une telle chose dans le corps !

-Et pourtant, se réjouit le Père. Il vient de réduire à néant ton plan et il est encore sous cette forme dans cette pièce.

-Putain, c'est notre frère ça ?! S'exclama Niji.

-Hé oui, affirma Ichiji.

-Vous…vous voulez dire que cette chose est…Sanji ? Demanda Luffy incrédule. Hé Sanji ! C'est moi Luffy !

L'Obscurus qui se tordait sur place depuis un moment cessa de tourner et se pencha lentement en direction de l'homme élastique. Un léger gémissement rauque émana de lui.

-Oui Luffy, c'est bien lui, dit Reiju en s'approchant. Difficilement reconnaissable je te l'accorde.

Luffy sourit à la masse d'ombre qui semblait totalement focalisée sur son Capitaine. Elle semblait commencer à s'apaiser au point de se résorber lentement.

-Mamamamamamama ! Voilà qui change tout, s'écria Linlin. Ce mariage aura finalement un avantage autre que d'avoir tes armes et ta science avancées, Judge ! Je veux cet Obscurus en priorité ! Qu'il détruise tout ce qui se mettra sur mon chemin pour devenir la Reine des Pirates !

Luffy qui s'apprêtait à toucher la fumée noire, la vit soudainement reculer dans un hurlement assourdissant. Toute sa haine venait de se tourner vers la femme aux cheveux roses qui délirait complètement sur son idée. Sanji l'attaqua tandis qu'elle se défendait avec son armée. Dans le brouhaha de leur combat, dans lequel s'était ajoutés les deux familles et les alliés de Luffy, Reiju parvint à s'approcher de Luffy pour lui crier quelque chose.

-Sanji ne sait pas encore comment se maîtriser, il peut en mourir !

Du haut du gâteau, Pudding entendit cette phrase et cela lui brisa le cœur. Cet homme lui avait fait un compliment sur la chose qui l'avait le plus faite souffrir dans sa vie. Il ne méritait pas de mourir dans une affaire que lui-même ne souhaitait pas.

Près de Sanji luttaient ses frères face aux plus puissants enfants de Big Mom. Ils étaient impressionnés par la force titanesque du blond qui parvenait à déstabiliser la pirate. Mais cette dernière n'était pas prête à lâcher l'affaire. De se voir mise à mal lui plaisait plus qu'autre chose. Elle voyait toute l'étendue de cette force destructrice. Dans sa tête, elle se voyait déjà réaliser un plan ultime. Elle demanderait à Caesar de conditionner l'Obscurial avec son Obscurus dans une grande machine ou cage. Au moins il ne fuirait pas et en plus de servir d'arme, elle pourrait l'avoir fièrement près d'elle sans danger. Il lui servirait de chien de garde quand elle recevrait du monde. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il se laisse faire.

-Mamamamama ! Tu aimes tant que ça tes amis, pas vrai ? Hé bien dis-leur au revoir mon grand car Big Mom ne va te faire avoir de pensées que pour elle ! ZEUS ! PROMETHEUS !

Sans crier gare, les deux entités foncèrent vers Luffy, Nami et les Vinsmoke que les enfants de Linlin venaient de rabattre vers eux. Tous poussèrent un cri de surprise et de panique mêlées alors qu'un tumulte noir vint soudain les encercler. Dans un hurlement strident Sanji envoya voler les deux êtres qui venaient de s'abattre sur lui et qui auraient atteint les humains cachés sous lui s'il ne s'était pas interposé. Il fonça sur le soleil qu'il engloutit dans son obscurité pour au final ne relâcher qu'une balle sans vie et lacérée de partout.

-PROMETHEUS ! Cria Big Mom.

-Bah ça alors ! S'exclama Niji. Il est mort ?!

-Oui, confirma Judge. Tout ce qui est dévoré dans les émotions de l'Obscurus ressort sans vie et dans cet état.

-VOUS ALLEZ LE PAYER CHER ! J'AURAI TON FILS, JUDGE ET JE LE FERAIS SOUFFRIR POUR TOUJOURS ! Prometheus…IL EST PRESENT POUR MOI DEPUIS QUE LE FRUIT DE MOTHER CARAMEL EST A MOI ! C'EST GRÂCE A ELLE QU'IL EXISTAIT ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Folle de rage, Linlin frappa violemment le cœur enflammé de l'Obscurus avec les éclairs de Zeus. Sanji hurla de douleur et se tortilla lentement avant de s'effondrer au sol, détruisant encore plus la salle. Il s'arrêta au pied du gâteau géant. Luffy, Reiju et Pudding hurlèrent son nom à l'unisson.

-Capturez-moi Caesar, gronda-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse et caverneuse. Qu'il ne perde pas de temps pour m'enfermer cette chose ! DE SUITE MÊME !

Le principal concerné tenta de s'enfuir pour éviter d'avoir à travailler pour cette folle. Cette dernière s'approcha de Sanji qui se releva d'un coup en tournoyant violemment. Il explosa la base du gâteau. Pudding sentit qu'elle allait chuter mais Luffy l'attrapa avec ses bras élastiques. Il la posa près de Reiju. Sanji recommençait à se battre contre la femme qui se protégeait avec ses Omis. Elle s'apprêta à le frapper à nouveau lorsqu'un poing noir fumant para le coup.

-Big Mom…Si tu t'en prends à mes nakamas, tu t'en prends à moi ! SANJI SOUFFRE DEJA ASSEZ !

Sous la surprise, la pirate recula. Luffy se tourna vers son cuisinier.

-Tu n'as rien, Sanji ?

La forme du blond se dessina dans l'épaisse fumée noire. Il semblait soulagé de voir son Capitaine. Il tendit une main grisâtre vers lui. Il redeviendrait normal en le touchant, il en était persuadé. Mais le regard de Sanji perdit à nouveau toute vitalité et il se crispa. Il hurla de rage et disparut à nouveau dans son corps poussiéreux. Il passa par-dessus Luffy et attrapa la main de Big Mom qui tenait son épée qu'elle menaçait d'abattre sur le brun. Le bras entier fut lacéré.

-Lu…ffy…

-SANJI ! ARRETE, ELOIGNE-TOI !

-Fuis…sur…vis…ton rêve…

-Sanj-

Sans qu'il ne puisse continuer, Luffy fut saisi par des hommes de Capone qui l'amenèrent vers leur chef, transformé en forteresse géante et qui avait déjà un pied dehors grâce au trou béant dans le mur provoqué par Sanji.

-Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Je ne veux pas l'abandonner !

Reiju et Pudding, suivies par les autres membres des Vinsmoke foncèrent également avec un regard larmoyant vers Sanji dont le corps commençait à recouvrir une Linlin totalement détruite mentalement par ses idées de vengeance et de puissance. Judge regarda une dernière fois son fils avant de rentrer également.

-Il a un rêve à réaliser ! Je dois l'aider ! SANJI NON ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! RENTRONS ENSEMBLE A LA MAISON !

La porte de la forteresse se referma sur les cris de Luffy et elle se jeta dans le vide. De son côté Sanji continuait à retenir Linlin.

-Comme ça…c'est entre toi et moi, cher Obscurus…bien…QU'IL EN SOIT AINSI ! TU COMPRENDS ENFIN QUE TU ES A MOI !

Au fond de lui, Sanji bouillait d'une détermination sans nom. Le cri de Luffy venait de raviver son cœur alors qu'il commençait à se demander si un jour il serait heureux. Oui…il l'était. Sur le Sunny, avec Luffy, avec ses rêves…Luffy qui n'avait pas craint son apparence, qui voulait le revoir, qui pleurait et hurlait pour rester à ses côtés. C'est donc ça d'être aimé…comme sa Mère autrefois…sa Mère dont il avait détruit le lieu de vie…Certes il avait commis cette erreur, mais il ne laisserait pas le chez soi du reste de l'équipage voler en éclat. Si cette folle venait à avoir le pouvoir, elle détruirait les rêves de tous, Zeff, All Blue, des innocents…

Il ne la laisserait pas faire. Puisant dans sa conscience nouvellement éclairée, il attrapa d'une bourrasque agitée Zeus qui attendait le ventre gorgé d'éclairs que cette chose lâche sa maitresse pour l'attaquer. Sanji tira le nuage en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son cœur. Big Mom le regarda soudainement effrayée comme jamais.

-NE FAIS PAS CA SINON ON VA EXPLOSER !

Le blond ne l'écouta pas. Au fond de son enveloppe de sentiments négatifs et troublés, Sanji sourit et permit à une larme de couler avant que les flammes de son cœur et les éclairs de Zeus ne se mélangent et n'explosent en circulant dans cette masse noire. Tout fut rasé.

A l'extrémité de l'île, proche du Sunny, Capone s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte de justesse avant que Luffy ne la fracasse pour sortir et assister impuissant à la destruction du palais.

-SANJI !

Des particules noires s'envolèrent avec le vent et Luffy s'effondra à genoux quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Sanji. Autour de lui tous étaient surpris, soulagés. Diverses exclamations de joies résonnèrent quant à la mort de Big Mom, subitement terrassée par le fils Vinsmoke. Nami, Chopper et Carrot s'approchèrent de Luffy qui se mit à pleurer avec violence. Il n'avait pas été ainsi depuis la mort d'Ace. Le Royaume de Germa s'arrêta près du Sunny. Reiju descendit pour venir près d'eux. Elle s'approcha de Luffy.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé…Ma famille verrait ça comme une faiblesse de s'excuser mais j'appréciais Sanji.

-Raconte-moi tout, dit Luffy d'une voix marquée par les cris et les sanglots. Cette apparence qu'il avait…dis-moi tout.

-Il devait avoir ce pouvoir de base et une capacité d'utilisation simple et contrôlée comme tu fais avec ton fruit. Seulement…le traitement qui devait lui permettre d'être ainsi n'a pas fait effet donc il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Mais…on n'a pas une politique moralisatrice comme la tienne du coup ce que je vais te dire va te choquer. Père voulait tout faire pour quand même avoir cette chose. Alors il a fait subir des entraînements plus durs à Sanji, sans succès. Mais nos frères se sont mis à le battre de plus en plus à côté et Père a finalement décidé de l'enfermer, dans le noir, dans une prison. Je ne l'ai libéré que bien plus tard…Toutes ces années de maltraitance ont causé l'apparition de cette chose qui est née des sentiments de Sanji et de sa volonté.

-Sa volonté ? Demanda Nami. Il a souhaité cette chose ?

-Non…mais il a souhaité ne plus jamais tenter d'être comme nous. Il a refoulé en lui toute volonté de devenir fort. Mêlé à ses sentiments, cela a donné un Obscurus, une créature née de l'esprit de quelqu'un qui voulait diriger le monde. Le projet existe depuis Roger mais personne n'avait jamais à en voir un ainsi. Avec sa technologie et sa science, notre Père a pris le pari de réussir à en posséder un pour sa soif de gloire. Depuis sa naissance, Sanji est un Obscurial, un hôte pour l'Obscurus si vous voulez. Mais il n'a jamais utilisé son potentiel jusqu'à aujourd'hui…Il aurait pu…bien vivre…vous l'aviez sauvé…

Reiju sentit les larmes prendre le dessus sur sa capacité à parler.

-Vous l'avez aimé et… il a enfin eu cette famille et ces personnes qui l'appréciaient tel qu'il était que je lui avais promises…Ainsi, il n'a jamais ressenti les émotions qui risquaient de ramener l'Obscurus…Merci d'avoir tant pris soin de mon frère…

Luffy prit Reiju dans ses bras et la serra fort. Il pleurait mais avec un léger sourire compatissant.

-Et merci à toi de lui avoir permis de fuir cet enfer et d'avoir des rêves à nourrir…Tu n'es pas comme ta famille…tu lui as donné de l'espoir et tu as contribué à l'aider à vivre plus longtemps.

La femme papillon hoqueta, peu habituée à une affection autre que celle de son Père. Luffy se leva et l'aida à faire de même.

-Je vivrai pour le rêve de Sanji également, déclara Luffy.

-De même, sourit-elle.

-Et moi également, ajouta Pudding. Même si je ne le connais que depuis peu et que je devais le tuer…C'était un homme honnête qui ne méritait pas ça…

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir, Pudding ? Demanda Nami.

-Je pense chercher Lola et relever Whole Cake…mais d'abord je pense regrouper les survivants qui veulent m'accompagner. On ne cherchera pas à se venger. On ne veut plus vivre avec notre Mère au-dessus de nous. Nous sommes tous libres à présent, grâce à vous et grâce à Sanji.

Luffy approuva d'un geste de la tête. Tous regagnèrent leurs embarcations avec un nouveau regard vers les ruines du château. Le Sunny s'éloigna lentement de ce royaume de malheur. Accoudé à la rembarde, Luffy regardait la désolation du lieu s'éloigner. Il murmura tristement le nom de Sanji mais Nami l'interrompit soudainement.

-C'est pas vrai ! On va se prendre un orage ! C'est bien notre veine !

Luffy regarda le ciel qui devenait effectivement noir. Des éclairs grondaient dans les nuages. Et enfin ils libérèrent leur charge. Tous s'attendirent à un déluge mais ce furent des lambeaux noirs qui tombèrent comme si les nuages tombaient en morceaux. Entre eux ils s'assemblèrent et une petite masse noire commençait à descendre du ciel. Luffy écarquilla les yeux, les autres étaient choqués. Sur les navires voisins du Germa et depuis Whole Cake, Reiju et Pudding retenaient toutes deux leurs larmes. Elles comprirent.

Le Capitaine descendit dans le jardin du Sunny en fixant toujours ce qui descendait. Il vint pile en-dessous de l'endroit où le pic noirâtre était le plus proche, tel une stalactite. Il retenait sa respiration.

De cette pointe apparut une forme qui devint progressivement quelqu'un. Les deux bras ouverts en direction de l'homme élastique, les traits de Sanji se dessinèrent, ses cheveux se colorèrent en blond. Il prit son Capitaine dans ses bras qui le serra aussitôt très fort contre lui. La nuée noire se mouva entièrement en lui, ne laissant plus que de noir la tenue portée qui s'était teintée d'elle-même.

-Je suis revenu sur le Sunny, Capitaine...

-Et on veillera à ce que tu y restes. On t'aidera à maîtriser cette chose mais jamais on ne t'ordonnera de t'en servir. Tu dois être libre et non prisonnier de tes émotions.

-SANJI ! Hurlèrent à l'unisson les autres présents sur le navire qui se jetèrent auprès des deux hommes pour les serrer fort.

Chopper chouina qu'il aurait dû s'en apercevoir et les autres regrettèrent de n'avoir au final jamais interrogé Sanji sur son passé et ses sentiments. Mais il les rassura. Ils prirent donc la route pour aller retrouver les autres qui ne comprirent pas vraiment jusqu'à ce que Nami ait tout raconté. Cela choqua tout le monde mais finalement ils laissèrent cette histoire de côté pour fêter la mort de Big Mom, en occultant évidemment les risques d'avoir tué un Empereur. Ils se fichèrent de qui allait succéder, ils étaient tous réunis. Sanji et Zoro eurent même la joie de se rebattre à nouveau comme au bon vieux temps sans se poser de questions. Le sabreur se réjouissait de pouvoir « mettre une tannée à la chose la plus forte du monde ». Nami stoppa le combat en mettant un coup à chacun pour la peine, ce qui fit rire Sanji. Les autres le regardèrent avec interrogations et amusement.

-Oui…décidément, j'ai vraiment trouvé des personnes qui ne m'ont pas rejeté. Une famille pour qui je me battrai pour toujours. Ma famille pour qui je n'aurai que de l'amour.

/0\0/0\

Voili voilu voilà c'est fini pour ce pavé étrange. Il ne me faut vraiment pas grand-chose pour partir dans des délires je vous l'accorde !

Je ne pense pas refaire quelque chose d'aussi gros par contre attendez-vous à ce que la tête de la bande et le beau parleur assez fourbe qui déstabilise Sanji le plus souvent soit Ichiji parce que…même si c'est un connard je l'aime bien ? Ouais je suis bizarre vu que j'adore Sanji aussi mais bon…j'y peux rien…ils sont …GAH ! même si ils sont horribles ! Et accessoirement j'ai un peu fait la paix avec Pudding dans cet écrit. Je l'aimais sans plus mais bon…

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

A la prochaine.


End file.
